Valentine fox
by missanimefan
Summary: Aizen X Gin. Lots of angst. Yaoi. Smut. Aizen and Gin visit the human world.


_*Edited: Errors and accent modified to be more understandable*  
_Constructive criticism is fine. Please read and review(R&R). Flames are fine but at least READ it so you KNOW what your complaining about. Flames will be used to keep my house warm in the winter.

**Chapter Title: Valentine fox (AizenXGin)**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Smut, ANGST, OOC(out of character...there's angst, so of course), lanuage, the usual stuff**

**Rating: M/nc 17-18**

**Characters/Pairings: AizenXGin**

**Summary: Aizen and Gin visit the real world on Valentines day.**

**Author's Note: Gotta make this lame day useful for something.**

**Dedicated to: People whom wanna read this and all who review!**

**Disclaimer: Me no owns Bleach! If I did it would be totally fuckin' twisted! XD XD XD**

**

* * *

**

Gin glared at the shop window. There were little fox stuffed animals sitting there. He, however, was eying a particular one. It was sliver with a smile like his. Its price tag had a large number on it.

"Hm..."

Gin turned and walked back to the hotel Aizen had rented.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gin knocked on the door and waited as the door opened.

"'Ello Aizen-sama," he smiled at the man in the doorway.

"Ah, Ichimaru," he stepped aside so Gin could walk by into the room.

Gin smiled and walked in. Aizen locked the door and followed Gin. Gin sat on a bed and layed back. He felt the bed move abit and a hand running through his hair soothingly. Gin moaned lightlyand shifted to lay his head on Aizens lap.

"Why're we 'ere? I don' like the human world," Gin mumbled lowly.

Aizen continued to stroke through Gin's hair,"Why we came here is to take a break and observe the holiday humans call Valentines day."

Gin shifted abit,"I don' get why humans need a day ta show they love someone."

Aizen shrugged and leaned down, his breath ghosting over Gins ear," I thought this may be the time, depending."

Gin shivered at the warmth,"Dependin'?"

Aizen nodded,"Depending on what you want to do,"he spoke softly, that kind smile only true to him shown.

Gin pushed himself up and layed his head on Aizens shoulder,"I 'ave, thougt 'bout i'. But..."

Aizen pulled Gin into his lap, allowing Gins head to stay while he pet Gins sides though the clothes,"But?"

"I dunno if I can hold ou'..." Gin whimpered when a finger played with the pants he wore.

Up until now they slept together, and anything you could think of they had done, except actually having anything enter Gins body. Gin wasn't sure he wanted anything inside him anyway.

Gin whined as Aizen unbottoned his jeans,"Aizen...honestly Imma 'fraid."

Aizen had tossed Gins pants aside but stopped on lifting the shirt to kiss him,"Of What?"

"I...Imma 'fraid of the pain. I don' wanna feel tha' discomfort,"Gins face went red and he eyes diverted.

Aizen looked slightly stunned but smiled softly,"Don't worry," he whispered and kissed Gins lips softly.

A finger entered him and Gin suddenly jecked his head screaming,"FUCK!"

He sobbed lightly and Aizen reached up to wipe the tears away,"You must relax,"he cooed, pushing another finger in.

"IT HUR'S! STOP!" Gins legs clamed together to stop the intrusions movements.

Aizen allowed Gin to keep his hand still as he slid Gin's shirt off and his clothes as well before kissing the soft quivering lips of his silver haired fox. He waited for Gin to relax enough before he spoke to him.

"Gin? You must calm yourself. I promise I don't want to hurt you."

Gin gasped and nodded, trying to stop the quivering. Slowly he calmed down and allowed Aizen to separate his legs, sitting between the and stroking Gin erection with his free hand. Gin jerked at the sensation of pain and pleasure plowing through his body. He clutched the sheets, his body shaking and trembling as tiny sobs fell from his quivering lips. He yanked away trying to get the fingers out.

"O-out...get 'em outta me..." he pulled away, attempting to fight his lover as a hand pulled him down and held him.

"Take a breath Ichimaru," Aizen gently soothed.

Gin shook his head,"No more. Too much, too fas'."

Aizen pet in his foxs thigh in a attempt to sooth and calm his lover,"Just signal when you are ready."

Gin relaxed and nodded. He felt the pain cease a moment and cried out,"Ahhh!"

Aizen thusted the fingers in the spot again and Gin arched, his body clenching on the fingers. He was gasping as sweet began to cover his lithe frame and he tried stiffling moans.

Aizen smirked devilishly,"You like that?"

Gin nodded,"Y-yesssss. A-Ahhhhh!"

Aizen removed the fingers and leaned down to gently kiss him,"This may hurt to start off, but, it will get better."

Gin felt Aizens erection slowly nudge against his puckered entrance causing him to flinch involuntarily. He froze when the tip entered, seeing the worried look Aizen gave him. He shuddered as a sudden surge of pain wahed over him. The pain intensed and he screamed out, letting Aizen know he was hurting and to slow down. Aizen stopped and waited for Gin to calm himself. Gin gazed up at him, letting tiny sobs slip through his parted lips.

"O-owie," his face scrunched up in discomfort, clenching Aizens arms tightly.

Aizen pryed the fingers off, noting there would be bruises later. He held Gins hands over his head, intertwining their fingers. Gin held on, digging his nails into the others hands. He let out an ear piercing cry when Aizen thrusted the rest the way in. His eyes sprang open in horror as a sticky liquid trickled down his thighs.

"Please...please tell me tha' aint blood 'm feelin'," he looked downto see it was and breathed heavily, "I feel like 'm bein' ripped into two."

Aizen leaned down capturing his sliver fox's lips in a passionate kiss. Storking the silver haired mans pulsing erection and cooing soothing words to him. Gin calmed himself, regaining composure, and looked into Aizens brown eyes, noticing worry. He nodded and hissed as the man slowly pulled out and thrusted back into his tight heat.

Gin arched, hissing loudly,"Whens it git bette'?"

Aizen gazed down to meet the sight of tears that were glimmering, his face looked as if Gin was forcing himself to trust him,"Momentarily."

Gin nodded as Aizen changed positions, suddenly hitting something that made Gin scream with pleasure,"HAAH!"

Aizen smirked,"See?"

Gin arched as another thrust impacted his prostate dead on,"Mo-More! F-Fuck! Harde'!"

Aizen graciously complied, going deeper, harder, and faster until breathing was severely labored. Gin was arching painfully as he moaned out in pleasure. Their bodies sweat coated and the sound of skin slapping together. They held a steady rhythm, Gin met each thrust, pushing back against the intrusion to get it to go deeper in his body that had began spasming.

"Shi'! Ai-Aizen sa-sama...'m c- Ahh! Aizen!"

Gin felt the hand pumping him and came with a shout. His body clenched and spasmed as Aizen kept pounding into him. Gin shrieked at the overload and Aizen came, slowing down as he rode out his orgasm.

He colapsed beside Gin. Both covered in sweat and gasping harshly to regain their breath as their hearts pounded in their chest.

"Now I need a shower,"Aizen chuckled.

"Tired. Cold. An' Carry me please," Gin looked over smiling as usual.

Aizen smirked and pet Gins head,"Of Course."

He picked Gin up and carried him to the shower.

Gin let Aizen make a bath for him and wash him, falling asleep at some point.

~Next Morning~

Gin woke up and yawned. He got up, ignoring the pain that spiked through his back and other places.

"Hmmm?" Gin noticed a box on the table and picked it up.

It read: A fox for my fox

Gin's normal smile grew. He found the tag amusing. Gin opened the box to find a little sliver fox with a smile like his.

He laughed suddenly,"Tha' guy's full o' tricks."

* * *

**A day late. I was busy and on messanger and my friends were distracting me again lol. Its funny when things get "perverted" lol ;)**

**Whelp! Thanks for reading! I know angsty...me got a thing for writing angst_ Forgive spelling errors.**

**Please Review!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
